


Drag me to hell and I'll return the favour

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a demon, But he tries hard to fit in, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, FinnPoe is always cute, First Time Blow Jobs, Rey is amused but also turned on, Virgin Ben Solo, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: Rey doesn't have a date to her ex's wedding. So when she accidentally summons a demon, she thinks it's a good idea to ask him out. (And maybe, later, ask him to eat her out.)The demon happens to be very, very interested in taking whatever she offers.As long as she takes his place in the end.Based on a prompt by @/galacticidiots on twitter!
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, One sided Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 155
Kudos: 326
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. How the heck do you 'accidentally' summon a demon?

“So, did you find someone to go to Poe’s wedding with?”

“Yeah. He’s in the fridge.”

“Jesus, Rey-” Rose laughed, despite her annoyance. “I was just asking-”

The two girls were sprawled across Rey’s bed, surrounded by books they had long abandoned. Rey was once again glad that Chandrila university offered single rooms for their PhD scholars, because she wouldn’t have been able to take Rose’s question in stride if they had been in a more public setting. 

“Unless you want to pretend to be my lesbian life partner, I’m going solo.” Rey said, stretching her arms in frustration. “God. Showing up to my ex’s wedding, where he is marrying my  _ best friend- _ ”

“Hey!”

“ _ One _ of my best friends-” Rey corrected quickly, “I’m wondering if I should even go. I’m just gonna be a grouch the entire time, and I  _ know _ Hux will find time to squeeze in that ‘ _ haha remember how dating Rey made Poe realise he’s gay? _ ’ story”. 

Hux didn’t even know Rey well, but had taken it upon himself to embarrass her whenever they came across each other. And that wouldn’t have been a problem, if he didn’t happen to be Rose’s friend and insisted on tagging along whenever she and Rey hung out. 

And Poe was Hux’s roommate, so if that damned ginger wasn’t around, she could’ve been saved a lot of heartache. 

“He  _ might _ have put that in his best man speech-” To her credit, Rose looked guilty. “I tried, but he wouldn’t even  _ consider _ leaving it out-”

Rey reached for a pillow and held it flush against her face as she groaned. “That’s it. I’m going to magically fall sick that day-”

“You’re the maid of honour-” Rose chastised, “Just take it with grace, Rey. It’s not like you’re still in love with Poe-”

“Yeah the magic kind of disappeared when he started shagging my best friend-”

“But you’re still  _ bitter _ .” Rose smiled, “-which is an easy fix. Find some eye candy to take with, and nothing Hux says or does would sting. Trust me.” 

“You say it like it's easy.” Rey muttered, distractedly opening a notebook. Their little get-together was supposed to be a study-date, but of course, with the wedding looming so close, there was no exam more pressing than discussing  _ that _ . 

“Tinder is free.” Rose quipped, taking the book from her hands. No studying was to be done that day. “So are the other gazillion dating apps-”

“So what am I supposed to tell people? Our first date will be at my ex’s wedding where you  _ have _ to act as if you’re enamoured with me, just so I don’t look like some sad loser who can’t get anyone to look at me twice-”

“Maybe a  _ little _ less dramatic-” Her friend advised. “But you’ve got the gist of it.”

“I dunno, Rose.” She pouted. “It all sounds too easy-”

*****************************

It  _ did _ sound too easy. 

For some reason, people weren’t exactly jumping at the opportunity to have a first date at a wedding. Or to play a part in an elaborate falsehood. 

One guy  _ did _ seem interested, but then started dissing  _ Galaxy Wars _ , and Rey decided she didn’t want to spend even a minute more with someone with such an apparent lack of taste. 

So after just three days of trying, she’d resigned herself to being alone. Or maybe even third wheel Rose and Kaydel like the annoying parasite she was. 

And it was during that low point that Finn decided to call her. 

“Hey, peanut!” 

His happiness was infectious – it always had been. And it seeped into her, until she could feel her mood brighten too. 

_ So what if I’ll be alone? I’ll still be able to watch him marry the man he loves.  _

_ Though it’s Poe.  _

“Everything okay?” She asked, “Still marrying that guy?”

He laughed good-naturedly. “Sorry. I’m still in love with him.”

She bit back a grin. “Ah. So what's this call about?”

Finn sounded sheepish. “I was hoping you could listen to me vent? This wedding planning thing is a bit much.. And Poe just left to get his tux fitted…  _ again _ .”

She hummed in acknowledgement as she slumped onto her sofa, making herself comfortable as Finn ranted about how difficult their tailor was, and how hard it was to find the black roses Poe insisted on having.  She held her phone with one hand, scribbling on a stray piece of paper with the other. 

It kept her grounded, the scribbling. Pushed out the unnecessary thoughts. Kept her as a passive listener. Stopped her from getting too heated, too jealous, too wrapped up in her own misery to be a good friend-

“I wanted to thank you, peanut.” Finn whispered, breaking her out of her reverie. 

She paused, unsure of how to reply. But he was also silent, and she _knew_ he was waiting for her, so she croaked out a “why?”

“Because all this… It can’t be easy for you. Seeing me and Poe together.. Especially after how you liked-”

“Finn, shut up.” She huffed. “It’s not like you cheated or anything. Poe waited three months after breaking up with me to ask you out, which is an  _ eternity _ for him, and _you_ took almost another month to even say yes, and even then you two asked  _ my _ permission first. There is  _ nothing _ you need to thank me for.”

“Still. I want to see  _ you _ happy too. I feel like I took it from you-”

“Finn, you adorable dumbass. I  _ am  _ happy.” She protested, holding her pen like a pointer. “Poe isn’t the only guy in the world, you know.”

“Oh!” Finn sounded almost eager. “So you  _ did _ meet someone?! Have you been hiding him from us?”

“Calm down. You’ll meet him at the wedding-” The words were out of her mouth before she could pause to think. 

_ Oh shit. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu- _

The pen almost fell from her hands in shock (her grandfather’s heirloom, damnit) and she reached out to grab onto it, wincing as the unnecessarily sharp nib cut her skin. 

But the pen was  _ safe _ . 

She distractedly rubbed off the angry little dot of blood on the scrap paper, concentrating instead on damage control with Finn. 

“You okay?” He asked, concerned. "I heard some noise from your end."

She nodded before she remembered he can’t see her.  _ Use your words, Rey- _

“Yeah-” She lied. Another dot of blood was already forming, and this time she opted to wipe it off on her clothes. “Just excited. Almost dropped Grandpa’s pen."

“Oh. So, what’s his name?” Finn prodded. “I’m gonna need to put out a seat for him-  _ God _ , Rey. You should’ve told us sooner-”

“I… wasn’t sure he’d be in town. But it turns out he will be!” Rey faked enthusiasm as much as she could. 

“Excellent!” Finn matched it, but his happiness was  _ real _ , and she felt a right ass to lie to him so shamelessly. “So, his name?”

“Uh-” She glanced at the pen. “..Ben.”

“..Ben?” Finn paused. “Like your grandpa’s nickname?”

“I don’t appreciate the judgy tone, mister.” She said, trying to act every bit the disgruntled girlfriend. “Ben...jamin Solo. Yeah. Just put that down.”

“Oookay. I’m looking forward to meeting him!” Finn cheered. “I’m happy for you, peanut. Talk to you later”

“And I’m happy for  _ you _ .” This time, her smile was genuine. “Bye”

After the call, she just stood there, staring wistfully at the phone screen. She’d missed Finn. She’d even missed Poe. And if seeing her happy with someone else would bring them so much happiness and ease their stupid guilt, then maybe she _should_ try harder to find someone to-

Someone cleared their throat behind her. 

Her hands instantly went to the sturdiest item she had within reach – a (rather old) umbrella Rose had left behind during one of her visits – before she swiftly turned around, ready to hurt whoever it was that sneaked into her ro-

And she paused, mouth wide open in shock. 

“Hello, Rey.” The stranger purred, casually perched on her tiny fridge as his tail swished about him. “I’m here to answer your summon.”


	2. How the heck do you get a demon to be your boyfriend?

Rey pondered the possibilities. 

  
1\. A cosplayer has broken into her room after somehow getting past the dorm security and not managing to alert any of the other students to his presence. 

  
2\. There's a demon sitting on her fridge. 

  
But first-

  
"Get down, please," She said. "I'm renting it, so I'll have to pay damages."

  
"Oh. I apologise." The stranger moved almost daintily, not making even the slightest sound as he jumped down to stand on the floor. 

  
Her mouth went dry. The man was _big_. 

  
Big, and _hot_. Though the ripped wings were kind of tacky. And those curled horns even more so.

  
"Who are you?" She asked, sounding calmer than she felt. "What are you doing in my room?"

  
"I have no name. And I'm here because _you_ summoned me." The stranger countered her bewildered expression with curiosity. "You _did_ summon me, did you not?"

  
"I- I haven't made any appointments-"

  
"But you _are_ Rey, correct? Rey Kenobi. Twenty five years old." 

  
"Th-that's me." She nodded. "But I swear, if this is some mail order bride bullshit - I don't want this service-"

  
"It's too late to back out now, Rey Kenobi." The stranger said slowly, as if talking to a particularly troublesome kindergartner. "When you foolishly summoned me using your own blood, you bound yourself to me."

  
"Using my own _what_?" She stumbled backwards. "What kind of hocus pocus bullshit-"

  
"Allow me-" 

  
He was by her side in second, his gaze trained on a particular finger on her right hand that he held up almost reverently. "Here." He said. "You took your blood from here." 

  
"What? I never-" 

  
"And the summoning circle is-" He rummaged around her table, and finally pulled out a sheet of paper. "-here. I'm still in awe. No one has been able to summon me in centuries. I'd thought the knowledge lost forever."

  
"You've GOT to be kidding me-" She took the paper from his hands, her eyes roaming over the squiggles she had drawn, pausing at the dried drop of blood on the sheet. "You mean to tell me that I managed go recreate a summoning circle _and_ summon you?" 

  
"And I will grant you a wish. In exchange for your soul, obviously." The stranger explained. "Only then can I return."

  
"No, no you _don't_ understand- I did it by mistake! There's no way I could know how to summon-" She gestured to him incredulously, "-whatever the fuck you are!"

  
"I believe you mortals refer to us as demons?"

  
"Fucking woop. But I didn't mean to summon you, it was all a mistake, so how about you go back home and I think this was all a drunken dream instead?" 

  
"You are _definitely_ not drunk, Rey." The demon chuckled. "And I'm here because the fates wanted me here. Now, what is your wish?"

  
"I wish this was all a dream and I could keep my soul to myself, thankyouverymuch."

  
"That won't do, little one." The bastard had the gall to smirk. "Your soul is as good as mine. You might as well make the best of this situation."

  
"I still think I'm being pranked." She narrowed her eyes, glancing at him with suspicion. "This all just sounds like an elaborate set-up for a huge practical joke and I wouldn't put it past Hux to-"

  
The demon stepped closer and held up his palm. 

  
"Touch me, Rey Kenobi." He purred.

  
"W-what-"

  
He didn't wait, and took it upon himself to direct her hand to his. The moment their fingers touched, Rey blacked out.

  
*******************

  
When she came to, she was tucked into her small bed as if it were a normal morning. As if nothing earth shattering had happened. Like her meeting a demon, maybe.

  
Said demon was lying on her floor, eagerly flipping through one of her books (an erotica, she realised, cringing). 

  
"Hasn't anyone taught you not to take whats not yours?" She asked, feeling extremely at ease for someone who had an honest to goodness demon lounging in her room. 

  
"I've never been good at obedience. And I'm curious to see how the human tongue has evolved." The creature quipped, excitement evident in his voice. "For instance, I wasn't aware that the term 'daddy' had developed a sexual connotation. I must admit, I'm a little taken aback." 

  
She swiped the novel from his hands. "Okay. That's enough learning for the day. I have some questions."

  
He sat up immediately, his tail moving like it had a mind of its own. "Understandable." He said. "But I thought I had answered them all already."

  
Well, yes. The moment their fingers touched, Rey had been assaulted by a library of information - she now knew about heaven, hell and most importantly, that the being in front of her was no mere cosplayer. 

  
"I held back a lot." He explained. "But I forgot that human brains can't handle so much knowledge at a time-"

  
"You could've just told me, asshole." She grumbled. "Wouldn't have knocked me out and made me miss classes."

  
"Frankly, I'm surprised you woke up so soon." He grinned. "The last human I shared my mind with was dead in an instant."

  
She opened her mouth in shock. "You could have killed me?!"

  
"You wouldn't have believed me otherwise!" He protested. "And if I had waited around for you to trust me, that would've left less time for you to enjoy a wish."

  
"So no matter if I make a wish or not, my soul will be taken." Rey mused. "How long do I have?"

  
"One earth cycle." The demon said. "A human year. After that, you come back with me."

  
Rey shrugged. "Well, it wasn't exactly a good life, so-" 

  
The phone rang. As the creature watched, fascinated, she held it up to her ear. 

  
"Finn?"

  
"Rey, you weren't here for class. Everything okay?"

  
"Yeah. I just slept in-" She began, stiffening as she felt the demon come closer.

  
"You are talking to someone else-" He marvelled. "How are you doing that?"

  
"Rey?" Finn sounded worried. "Is there someone with you? Are you okay?"

  
"Yes! I mean, yes, I'm okay! I'm with a-" She gave the smug creature a once-over. "-a friend. Listen, I'll call you back later-"

  
"Is it Ben?" Finn interrupted, sounding pleased. "It's Ben, isn't it? Can I say hi?"

  
"Ah- I don't know if that's a good idea-"

  
"Answer me, Rey." The man was breathing down her neck now. " _How_ are you doing this? Humans have no such abilities. Unless, is this a modified teleph-"

  
"C'mon, Rey! I'll just say hi!" Finn pressed. "Please?"

  
"Gimme a sec-" She turned to the demon. "Can you pretend to be a human for some time? My… my lover?" 

  
"Is that your wish?" The creature asked, cocking his head. "For me to be your human lover?" 

  
"Yes-" She hissed out. "Your name is Ben Solo, okay?"

  
He looked shocked. "Rey Kenobi. Are you giving me a _name_?!"

  
"Please?" She begged. 

  
"Of course!" He breathed. "You…you gave me a _name_. Of course I would accept it-" He took the phone from her hands and gingerly held it to his ear, as he had seen her do. 

  
"Greetings." He said. 

  
"Oh- Hi! You must be Ben!" She could still hear Finn's voice from the other end. "So nice to finally meet you! I can't believe Rey never mentioned she was dating someone."

  
"Yes." He said, meeting her eyes. She almost burst out laughing at how clueless he looked. "I am Rey Kenobi's lover. Yes."

  
There was a pause. "Okay." Finn supplied, clearly a little weirded out. "Nice to meet you. Can you hand the phone back to Rey?"

  
"Of course." The device was promptly exchanged, and Rey bit her lips to stop from smiling. Her new acquaintance still looked rattled by the experience. 

  
"Hey, Finn."

  
"Rey? How old is he?" Finn sounded genuinely worried.

  
"He's…a little old fashioned." Rey offered. "But he's a great guy. You'll know it when you meet him."

  
"Okay, peanut. As long as you're safe." Finn accepted. "I'll see you later, then?"

  
"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow." 

  
She cut the call, and turned to deal with the elephant in the room. The giant, flustered hunk who looked like she had just promised him a pony for Christmas. 

  
"You gave me a _name_." He repeated, still stunned. 

  
"Is that okay?" She asked, a little taken aback by how soft he sounded. There was no arrogance in his words now. Only genuine glee. 

  
"That's more kindness than anyone has given me in _centuries_." He admitted, and she noticed that the tips of his ears were pink. Her demon was a blushing school boy. 

  
_Cute_ , she decided. Her new Ben Solo was _cute._

  
"Then you can keep it." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ben Solo. Looking forward to working with you for the whole of next year."

  
"Nice to meet you too, Rey Kenobi." He grinned. "I'll be the best lover you've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D


	3. How the heck do you kiss your demon boyfriend?

They spent the entire day catching Ben up to speed on how the human world had changed since he had last seen it. Then, she talked about herself (admittedly censoring a few things) but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I already know of you, Rey. I got to know your entire family from your blood." He answered. Then, he must have noticed her panicked expression, because he added, "I couldn't control what I learnt from your mind, but I can offer you my word that nothing _sensitive_ will slip out." 

She sighed in resignation. "I suppose that's the best I can get."

"But other than that, Rey. Tell me who you want _me_ to be." Ben asked. "I must have a profession. I'm quite partial to the literary arts, so an occupation that has to do with its equivalent would make it easier for me-"

"Like an author?" Rey asked. "But my friends will definitely google you to know who you are, then." 

" _Google_ me. You're referring to the search engine, but using that as a verb?" He was lost in thought again. _What a nerd_ , she thought with a smile. He'd been more interested in new words than the things they actually stood for. If he were human, she could definitely see him as a professor of language or something. 

_A professor_. She eyed him. He was dressed in a few loose garments she did not have a name for, and quite frankly, she did not care for. She'd probably have to go shopping for him. Maybe buy something comfortable first, but he definitely would need a suit for the wedding, and maybe she could coax him to wear glasses-

"Rey, you are worried your friends would _surf_ the _internet_ for information concerning me?" He pronounced the words with a whisper of doubt, as if he were concerned he wouldn't be able to say them correctly. 

"Ah- yeah." She tried her best to clear her head of images of Ben in a tux. _Ben in a tux_. _Definitely get him a tux_.

He closed his eyes for a minute, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, then burst into a smile. "It is done." He said impishly. "Check your shelf."

Rey returned with a hard bound copy of a murder mystery authored by Ben Solo three years ago. "The Moors Moved?" She read out the title. "Really?"

"You can try using the _internet_ to _google_ me." Ben said, vibrating with excitement like a little kid. "Tell me if it seems good."

Indeed, there he was. As if he had been human his whole life. Benjamin C Solo. Celebrated author. Published one bestseller, working on his next. Orphan, so nothing much is known about him family. 

" _Of course_ you pose as a _rich_ author." She rolled her eyes. 

"I would prefer to have the means to dote on my lover." He explained nonchalantly. If he had noticed Rey flush, he didn't show it. 

"So what, you have a stash of cash hidden somewhere on Earth?"

"I can _make_ them." He said. "If its for your wish, I can make or unmake anything." 

"Can you unmake this whole situat-"

"No"

"Tch."

She used his 'money' for pizza, making sure to tip using the actual money she had. She didn't know if his cash was a permanent thing, and didn't want to take a chance when it had the possibility of robbing a minimum wage worker of their hard earned cash. 

Ben was instantly enamoured with the new dish and its name. So much so that they had to order two more. He insisted on being the one who ordered the second time, claiming that he had to learn how to interact with other humans anyway.

Rey had a sneaking suspicion that he just wanted an excuse to keep saying _pizza_.

And when she suggested that next time they could order a different type, there were happy tears in his eyes as he whispered a disbelieving _there's more?_

The demon was more interesting than many human men she had interacted with. 

Oh. Wait.

"You can change your appearance, right?" She asked. "The wings and the horns. And the pointy ears. You can put them away?"

He chewed slowly, taking his time to think. "You mean to ask if I am able to mimic human appearance. Of course I am. But-"

"But?"

He tapped his horn. "They won't disappear."

There was silence. Ben kept chewing, as if he hadn't just dropped a grenade. 

"Ben?"

He perked up instantly. "Yes. That's my name!"

"That's nice, Ben. But humans don't have horns."

"True." He mused. "Pity."

"The thing is, we can't have you showing those off- people will have their suspicions-" 

"I will purchase a hat." He hummed, still enchanted by the cheese pull. "Nifty things, those hats. What kind are in fashion now?"

"None, Ben. No one wears hats at a wedding-"

"I'm sure you can make up a favorable excuse." He said. "Humans are deceptively foolish." 

"Fine. We'll say you're bald and insecure and need to hide under a hat."

"Excellent. I know of a convenient disease we can use as the cause- very common. Syphil-"

"You're just fucking bald." 

*****************

Rey knew he was a demon from hell, and knew there was no way he would have a house on Earth, but somehow failed to realise that that meant he would be staying the night at her place. 

After knocking over half the things in her room with his wings and his tail, Ben had obliged to shift to his 'human form', and of-fucking-course he looked like a dream. Long-ish shaggy black hair that looked unbelievably soft, body like a refrigerator and pillow lips he liked to bite whenever he found something interesting (he bit his lip over a ball point pen, for gods sake!).

And when she told him she was going to bed, he followed her. 

"You can sleep on the couch." She offered. "I'm not letting you have the bed."

"Shouldn't we share? We are lovers." He blinked in confusion. "That's what the book said too. Don't lovers please each other at night?"

To her credit, she didn't pass out right then and there. "P-please each other?"

"I am your lover for a year, Rey." He pressed. "Inexperienced I may be, but I intend to make true of our deal every day."

"E-every day?!!!" She squeaked. 

He loomed nearer, his lips dangerously close to hers. "Use me as you see fit."

She placed her palms on his (broad! warm!) chest and gently pushed him away. "We can skip that part." She said. "At least for _now_ -" her treacherous mind added. "Let's ease into it… slowly."

He nodded in agreement. "I will be patient."

But he remained as he were, staring deep into her eyes and his body leaned towards her.

"What?" She asked, and it came out _soft_ and _shy_. 

"A good night kiss." He answered. "Even new lovers should share that, yes?"

 _Don't mind if I do_ , she thought. _Been dying to do that all day, you weirdly attractive himbo._

"Okay." She said. "Okay." 

But he didn't move. He just watched her expectedly, even as she leaned closer and pursed her lips.

"Are you waiting for a formal invitation?" She teased. 

He shook his head. "I don't know _how_."

_Oh._

"Not much time for dalliances in hell?" She asked quickly, trying to cover up how surprised she was. Weren't demons supposed to be lecherous? Weren't they supposed to be full of human vices and-

"Work keeps you busy." He admitted. "And I am not attractive, so-"

She raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "You. Not attractive." 

"I look far too human." His voice was low, and pained. "I'm not a pure demon. I'm a _twice-born_." 

"You didn't share that information with me." She said. "Is that bad?" 

"It means I was once human." He admitted. "Though I do not remember it. I was tricked into becoming what I am now." He offered her a tired smile. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You've offered me a way out. I'm grateful." 

_Huh._ Rey mused, So _granting her wish was something that would help him too?_

"But I must ask again. You can't take back your wish, but are you certain _this_ is what you want?" He pressed. "Are you sure you want this _bond_ with me? To give me a _name_?" 

He looked lost. He looked lost, and Rey desperately wanted to offer him the comfort he sought. So she took a deep breath, and moved even closer. 

"Can I kiss you, Ben?"

"…yes." Did she imagine his slight shiver at her words?

 _It didn't matter_ , she thought. The moment she covered his mouth with hers, the trembling stopped. 

She didn't expect kissing a demon to feel so…normal. Not that it wasn't a great kiss, but she had imagined something a bit more-

"There are no tentacles in your mouth." She noted, after they pulled away. "No extra long canines either." 

He chuckled at this. "No, Rey. My mouth is the same in my true form too. Are you disappointed?"

"Hm?" She grinned. "Maybe we should do it again just so I can make sure-"

This time, he made the first move. But the pace was still leisurely, almost lazy, and Rey had thought that kissing a demon would be a little more…

"You can be rougher." She said, pulling back again. "I won't break. Maybe put your tongue in my mouth." 

_Devour me_ , her mind added helpfully.

He seemed conflicted. "That doesn't sound very pleasurable." 

"Let's try it." She urged. This time, she swept her tongue across his lower lip- once, twice - but he was still uncomfortably rigid. 

And that's when she noticed from the corner of her eyes that his tail had popped out. 

It was such a _strange_ thing, moving gleefully in circles, as if it had a mind of its own. And the pointed end didn't even _look_ sharp, and she longed to know what it felt like, so she reached out to softly grab it. 

Ben stilled, his mouth open in surprise. She seized the chance to explore him. 

She'd expected him to pull away - kissing deeply was always a little weird at first - but instead, it was as if Ben had become a different person. 

They'd been sitting up. Now, suddenly, she was on her back, and Ben hovered over her with a wicked light in his eyes.

_Oh._

He _ravaged_ her mouth. He kissed like he was hell bent on sucking out her soul, and she was positively _giddy_ at the change. His tongue danced with hers without any hesitation, and sometimes he would break away to nibble at her tingling bottom lip, but before she could take another deep breath he would return hungrier than before. 

Rey waited till she was absolutely sure she would die from lack of air to tap him on his shoulders. 

"Okay-" She gasped. "Stop-"

He grumbled, but moved back nevertheless. 

His eyes, though. They never left her. She felt like she was being eaten alive still. 

But the rest of him was flushed red, and the pitiful garment that was wrapped around him was barely managing to cling to him. He looked _wrecked_ with just a kiss, and Rey liked it very, very much. 

_A year of this_ , she thought. _Not a bad way to go_. 

Ben cleared his throat. "Um-" He began, going back to being the blushing school boy. "Can you…let go of me now?"

It took her a while to realise that he was talking about her hold on his tail. His _tail_. 

"Your tail is _sensitive_ " She marvelled as she reluctantly let go. "You _liked_ it."

"I did." He agreed softly. "Very much, Rey. I'm sorry for being too-" he paused, mulling over the words. "-predatory."

She bit back a smile. "No. No, that was good. That was really good." She stood in her tiptoes to sneak a kiss on his cheek. "Let's do that again sometime soon."

"Right _now_ is also sometime soon." He offered sheepishly. 

"Well what do you know? You're right." She snaked her arms around his waist and tried not to think about how utterly _mad_ this was, having butterflies in her stomach for a demon who was here to effectively _kill_ her in a year. But when she touched Ben, she felt safe. It felt _familiar_. And she didn't want to think too deeply about _why_. "You're very good at convincing people, mister demon."

"Just doing my job, sweetheart." He retorted, before he captured her lips yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it truly begins!  
> (And this is why I'm no good at writing slow burn fics, I always just want my OTP to kiss already!)  
> I hoped you guys liked this chapter!  
> Your comments give me life, so please feel free to leave them!


	4. How the heck do you seduce your demon boyfriend?

Ben was already awake when she groggily opened her eyes. He was sitting on the floor with his back resting on her bed, eagerly thumbing through one of her books again. 

"Good morning." She smiled, reaching out to play with his hair. The action came to her naturally, and though it kind of scared her, how  _ used to _ she got to him in a mere day, his reaction made her happy.

"Hello, Rey." He grinned, easing into her touch. "I trust you slept well."

"I don't even remember  _ when _ I fell asleep-" She yawned. "Did you get to rest?"

"I don't need sleep." He said. "So I've been reading."

She peeked at the many books scattered around him and groaned.  _ Of course  _ he had ransacked her stack of erotica first. 

_ Horny bastard _ , she thought.  _ In more ways than one. _

"I'm learning a lot about human behaviour from these books." He continued. "I never thought there would come a day when it is perfectly acceptable to discuss one’s sexual appetite during dinner."

" _Wow_ , you've learnt  _ sooo _ much." She played along. "But you're reading books that are specifically about sex, mister. That's why they're discussing it in every paragraph."

"I thought that would be quite fitting, considering our relationship." He could barely meet her eyes. "I must confess, I'm looking forward to sharing these… _moments_ with you. So much so that it's alarming."

Her heart was in her throat. 

"Don't be afraid." She whispered gently. "I feel it too."

He met her eyes then, and there was something strangely  _ thick _ between them, and Rey was feeling feelings that no one should feel for someone they  _ barely _ knew, and something in her kept saying there was  _ more _ to this,  _ more _ to this connection,  _ more  _ to why she cared for him so much from the get go, and-

Judging by his expression, he'd felt the same.

"A-anyway-" She withdrew her fingers from his hair. "I'll be going to uni soon. Will you be okay alone?"

"Can I order more pizza?" He asked softly.

"I'll be back for lunch, and  _ then _ we can order anything. Let's try some lasagna." She offered him a gentle smile. "From the same place we called yesterday. You'll love it." 

She made breakfast for two - eggs and bacon and toast, because she’s basic like that - and he wolfed down his share. He appreciated _everything_ , including the burnt-to-charcoal bacon bits, and he looked awestruck at every mouthful. 

"What did you eat back home?" She asked, still picking at her plate. 

"Mostly fruits." He replied, eyeing her eggs until she relented and offered him some. "Also meat. It's good, but I never got to take my time and enjoy it."

"You don't eat the souls of the living?" She teased.

"I can think of more _ interesting  _ things to do with the living." He answered, not missing a beat. 

She reached across the table and kissed him.

*********************

"I'll be back around twelve. There are snacks in the kitchen, if you feel hungry." She stretched to pull her hair into a messy bun, and was pleased at how his eyes were trained on her exposed stomach. "Don't cause any trouble and just sit here and read like a good boy."

"Okay." He still had an open book on his lap. 

"I'll probably have to leave right after lunch too." She warned. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine." He gestured to her stuffed shelf. "I can keep myself busy. I'll see you in the evening, anyway."

"Good." She made a show of bending down to tie her laces, instead of just sitting on her bed and doing it like a normal fucking human being. Pity she couldn't see where he was looking then.

"I do have one query, however." He added. "What should I wear when we meet your friends tonight?"

She almost lost her balance. Almost.

" _Who_ is meeting _who_ _when_?"

"Your friend Finn called while you were asleep, and I took the liberty of answering it. Since we're lovers." He explained. "Which was great, as he said he had meant to talk to me anyway. He asked us to dinner and made it quite clear that he would not consider no as an answer."

_ Damnit, _ she thought. She knew Finn was probably worried about the guy she was dating, but this was way too soon for Ben to act seamlessly human. The man still pronounced some words as if he were speaking an alien tongue.

"I'll try getting out of it. But just in case-" She rummaged through her bedside table and pulled out a magazine. "You can make anything, right? Can you make yourself some clothes?" She looked pointedly at his horns. "And a hat."

"Of course." He took it from her. "I've been looking forward to this as well. Human clothes are so colourful-"

"Okay. Okay." She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. "I have to leave. Now. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"See you later, sweetheart." He waved shyly before engrossing himself in the magazine. She watched him for a split second more than necessary ( _ he looked at home in her home _ ) before she locked the door from outside and left.

******************************

“So Finn said we’re meeting your boyfriend tonight?”, were the first words to leave Rose’s mouth when Rey slipped into the seat next to her. Professor Holdo was uncharacteristically late, and Rey would’ve normally rejoiced at this, but right now?

It just gave Rose more time to grill her for answers. 

“Benjamin Solo?” Rose egged her on. “Finn said he talked like he was a sixty year old robot. Are you dating someone’s grandpa?”

“No! He’s…”  _ How old was Ben anyway?  _ “He’s an old soul. That’s all. And he’s very shy.”

“Funny how you’re not following him on instagram.” Rose raised an eyebrow. “Or twitter. Or even facebook, though god knows why you still have an account there. Why’re you hiding him from us? You were stressing about finding a date to the wedding just a few days ago-”

Rey decided to go big or go home.

“He doesn’t have any social media.”

Rose wasn’t convinced. “And you don’t post pictures with him because?”

“He’s.. kind of famous. So we were keeping it low-key.” Rey lied through her teeth. “Try googling him. He’s an author.”

“I’ll do that later. Show me pics.”

_ Oh fuck.  _ “Uh..I don’t have any.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at her. “Rey, if you employed a random tinder date to act as your long term boyfriend,  _ now _ is the right time to come clean to me.”

“I didn’t meet him on Tinder.” Rey protested. “You’ll meet him tonight anyway. I’m sorry for keeping this from you, but I had my reasons. I swear.”

Holdo chose that exact moment to strut into class, and though Rose mouthed a  _ I’m watching you  _ (complete with the motions), Rey was able to finally calm down. There was no way to get out of this now.  _ Especially _ since Rose was also involved. 

Her mind drifted back to Ben.  _ I hope he brings his A game _ , she thought.  _ Tonight’s crowd will be tough to please. _

****************************

She offered a quick  _ I’m catching lunch with Ben _ before leaving Rose in the dust as soon as Holdo dismissed them. She placed an order for beef lasagna and a small choco lava cake (f _ or Ben, naturally _ ) whilst walking to her dorm just so it would reach faster and she’d have more time to… spend with Ben.

To prepare him for the dinner, of course. No other nefarious purpose in mind, nope. 

She decided to run up the stairs because it was high time she started exercising, yep. 

And it was when she stood outside her door with her right hand elbow deep in her bag (curse those elusive keys) that she heard _it_. 

A soft moan, coming from inside. Coming from a room where Ben was most definitely the only occupant. 

Well, she  _ did _ leave him alone with all those erotica- 

She _finally_ found those damned keys, and opened the door as noisily as she could (because she wasn’t  _ that _ far gone that she would just invade his privacy like that). And yet, those sinful sounds did not stop. 

He turned to face her when she entered – his pupils were dilated, and she could see him breathe heavily, and he looked so  _ flushed _ and so  _ delicious _ and-

“Rey-” He rasped. “Come here.”

She did so without question, almost throwing her bag at her shelf, as she ran to kneel next to him.

...and noticed that he had helped himself to a generous portion of her tender coconut icecream. 

“Quick- have some now. I’m afraid I might finish it myself!” He said with genuine remorse. “I couldn’t  _ stop _ , Rey. It tastes so  _ good _ .”

Rey silently took the spoon from his hands (she could see that it pained him to let her take it), pushed the bowl away (did he realise he was giving her puppy dog eyes?) and bent down to sit on his lap. 

Soon he was moaning for all the  _ right _ reasons. 

She could taste the ice cream on his tongue, in his mouth, smell it on his breath as he gasped out her name again and again. And now that she was on his lap, she could easily feel just how much he liked it. She squirmed, and his hands immediately went to cup her ass and hold her in place. She pulled away from the kiss to press her lips to the side of his neck, going lower and lower until she found the perfect spot to nip and suck as he shuddered under her. 

_ The icecream is melting _ , she thought distractedly. But she couldn’t bear the thought of getting up right now, because that would include putting space between her and Ben, and  _ that _ would mean she wouldn’t be able to grind on his hard cock like she was trying to start a fire, and-

There was a knock on the door. 

“The food”, Rey explained, instantly regretting ordering it early. She could almost see the cogs turn in Ben’s head, and despite her frustration at being so rudely interrupted, she had to laugh at Ben’s excited ' _ lasagna? ' _

“Yes.” She replied, deciding then and there that there would be a lot of introducing Ben to new dishes in their relationship. There was something in his shy, almost innocent smiles that made her want to see it again and again. Keep him smiling forever and ever, so she’d never have to see him cry again.

She froze.  _ Cry again? She’d never seen him cry before, so what _ -

The knocking grew more insistent, breaking her out of her reverie. “Coming!” She called, slowly releasing herself from Ben. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her back as she walked away, and like always, she chose not to think about it. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It be getting a lil heated.  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm relatively new to writing smut of any capacity, so it might be veeeery awkward at times, but practice makes perfect, so please feel free to leave comments and criticisms and let me know what you think about it!


	5. How the heck do you comfort a troubled demon boyfriend?

_Ben cleaned up nice._

He had clearly taken a _lot_ of inspiration from the magazine she had offered him. He’d first come out in a yellow and pink abomination, and she was so _sure_ she’d go blind, but thankfully was able to persuade him to maybe not embrace all the colour in the world at once.

Next, he’d come out in a dark blue suit. Which _did_ look amazing on him, but it was a tad too formal for the friendly restaurant they were going to.

Finally, they’d settled on a thin black sweater and beige pants (the sweater, she had found in her closet. _Don’t ask me where it came from_ , she told him with a sigh. _I’m pretty sure Finn left half his entire wardrobe here when he came over one time_ ), and he’d agreed to her request to conjure up a black newsboy hat (they had to tape his horns to the inside so they’d hold – he did _not_ enjoy that) and they were ready to go.

“So, what shall I call you?” He asked as they sneaked out of her dorm. It wasn’t a problem to have men over, but even so, she didn’t want to be caught. Though her warden _was_ a nice old lady, she didn’t really know how to mind her own business. Especially since she happened to be _that person’s_ mom.

“Like a pet name?” Rey asked, gently taking his hand the moment they stepped outside. His palm dwarfed hers and she tried not to focus on it too much. But-

_Big hands big hands big hands big ha-_

“Maybe I’ll call you my sweetheart.” Ben mused whilst he looked around, taking in the sights around them. It occurred to her that this was probably his first time outside in a _long_ while.

“And maybe I’ll call you my _darling_.” She grinned, tugging at his sleeve to bring his attention back to her. He met her gaze with a wide grin. “Oh, you seem to like that.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get” He smiled, “… _sweetheart_ ”

 _A rogue through and through, this one._ She dragged him forward, her cheeks red and burning. _He’ll charm anyone’s pants off._

And she sincerely hoped he’d be able to get into her friends’ good graces as well. She was so caught up with imaging the million scenarios where Ben would say something just a tad bit too non-human and someone like Rose could _maybe_ catch on, that she didn’t see the old woman walking briskly in the opposite direction.

They _crashed_ , and once she somehow regained her balance, she saw that Ben had saved the other woman from what would probably have been a very painful fall. And then, she recognised who the other woman was.

“Leia.” She said sheepishly. “You’re out quite late-“

“Groceries, dear-“, The woman replied, a little winded. “Well, I’m glad you happened to be out with this strapping young man just in time to give me a few broken bo-“

She swallowed the rest of her words, staring intensely at Ben. “Do I know you?”

Ben, on his part, had the same bewildered look on his face. “I don’t think so, Lei- _madam_.” He choked out, “I’m new… here.”

Leia didn’t look like she quite believed him. But she turned her attention to Rey anyway.

“Don’t be out too late, okay? These are dangerous times.” She gave Ben a pointed look. “If you try anything with little Rey here, you’ll have me and Han after you.”

Ben laughed half-heartedly, and it was the fakest sound she’d ever heard from him. He sounded like he was in _pain_.

“We’re keeping Finn and the rest waiting-“ Rey said quickly, grabbing Ben’s hand again and giving him a comforting squeeze. “I’ll see you later, Leia.”

“Yes, yes. I don’t want to keep you two lovebirds from enjoying the night.” Leia teased, giving them a wink. “Off you go now. Have fun!”

Rey waited till they were out of Leia’s sight to pull Ben aside. He was _pale_ and _drained_ and there was not even a shadow of the excitement she had seen in him when they first left the house.

“You okay?” Rey asked, cupping his face in her hands.

He shook his head _no_ , and she could feel his stubble on her skin, and she could also feel _wetness_ because _oh_ he was _crying_.

“She felt familiar to me too-“ He whispered, “So familiar that I felt like crying just _looking_ at her. And I know that the only explanation is that at some point, she’d summoned _me_.”

“But you don’t remember that happening, do you?” Rey consoled him the best she could. “You might be mistaken. You told me you hadn’t been to Earth in _centuries_.”

“It could have still happened-“ He admitted. “Sometimes it takes a toll on me, dooming human souls to eternal suffering just for daring to make a _wish_. Sometimes I beg the others to make me forget-“ He let out a heavy sob. “I did it to her, and now I’m doing it to _you_ , and with you it will be even _worse_ because you-“

“Rey?”

Rose was standing behind them, her face scrunched in worry. “Is everything alright?”

She stepped a little closer, peering at her friend’s companion. “Is that _Ben_? Is he _crying_?”

Rey instinctively moved to stand in front of him, though her lithe frame didn’t do much to cover the hulking man behind her. “We’re okay, Rose.” She insisted. “We’re just working through some stuff.”

“I can go ahead and tell them that you won’t be able to make it.” Rose offered. “He looks like he should just crawl up in bed and sleep for three days.”

“No-“ Ben croaked from behind. “It’s just allergies. I will be fine, I promise.”

Rose didn’t look very convinced. “Are you sure, Ben?”

“I’m sure.” He managed to smile. “I’d very much like to meet Rey’s friends. It’s been far too overdue.”

“if you’re sure-“ Rose caught Rey’s eyes, and waited till she nodded. “Then I’ll go ahead. Do you want me to order you guys something?”

“Plain cheese pizza.” Rey answered automatically, and was elated when Ben beamed at her words. “With extra cheese. And a cola, maybe.”

“You’re not getting drinks?” Rose wondered out loud, amused. “That’s unlike you.”

Rey felt Ben link his fingers with hers.

“I want to be sober tonight.” She said, moving her thumb over his in comforting circles.

* * *

They stood at the alley, his head resting on her shoulders, until Ben finally stopped crying and pulled himself together.

“Thank you.” He whispered, brushing his lips across her neck. “Thank you.”

He said it like a prayer, like a _promise_ , and Rey desperately wanted to be back in her room with him, alone together, so she could make sure he keeps it.

But when he drew back to his full height and faced her, his expression was determined. “Let’s go meet your friends.” He said. “We’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

When they finally reached their point of rendezvous, Finn greeted her with a hug.

“You’re _late_.” He chastised, “Poe ate half your pizza, so we got you a new one.”

“Poe?!” Rey groaned, “Isn’t he lactose intolerant?”

“But I won’t _die_!” Said man called out from their booth. Rey offered Ben a shrug before leading him there, preparing herself for the bout of questioning.

Instead, Finn and Poe just looked at a loss for words.

Poe let out a low whistle. “ _wow_ ”

Rose looked almost smug. “See? I _told_ you-“

“Told you what, exactly?” Rey made herself at home, and pat the seat next to her. Ben, still silent and nervous, wordlessly took it.

“Told them that you’re dating a _hunk_.” Rose answered. “They told me my _lesbian senses_ were impaired when it came to men, and hence I was wrong.”

Rey flushed in indignation. “And you two thought I wouldn’t be able to get a handsome boyfriend?”

“No, peanut!” Finn explained. “We thought he might be… older. That maybe that’s why you’d been keeping him from us-“

Ben spoke before Rey could defend him. “I’m afraid that was my fault. I wanted to keep our relationship private.” He put his right arm around her shoulders with casual confidence, as if he’d done that a million times before. “I’m rather famous, and I didn’t want that to jeopardise us.” He held out the other hand. “I’m Benjamin Solo. You can call me Ben.”

Rose took it without hesitation and gave him a firm handshake before letting go. “Hi, Ben. I’m Rose. I hope you don’t mind, but I googled you this afternoon. You’re an author?”

“I am very aware of what googling means.” Ben said, side-eyeing Rey to check for her approval. “And yes, I am an author. I find joy in writing books.”

“An author.” Poe repeated in awe, completely disregarding Ben’s less than stellar imitation of a normal human conversation. “I’m Poe, and this-“ He gestured to his fiancé, “- is Finn.”

The conversation flowed smoother than she’d hoped for. Sure, Ben slipped up now and then (Poe offered to take his hat, prompting him to yell _I’m bald_ and loudly assure a scandalised Finn that it’s okay because _it wasn’t because of syphyllis_ ) but they just chalked it up to him being a writer.

 _Of course we assumed he would be eccentric_ , Rose assured her when they went to the loo together. _He’s a reclusive writer!_

At one point, Finn leaned forward, grinning uncontrollably. “How did you two meet? Rey hasn’t told us _anything_.”

“Well-“ Ben took her hand in his, every bit a perfect boyfriend. “She called me by mistake.”

Rey froze. This was _definitely_ not the story they had planned beforehand.

“Like, on the phone?” Finn prodded. “How do you accidentally call someone and end up dating them?”

“She was fascinating.” Ben continued, holding her gaze. “I was instantly enamoured, and I was lucky enough that she was interested in me too.”

“ _More_ than just interested.” She whispered. But she was no longer playing a part. “I was smitten too.”

Ben smiled as if he _knew_ she was speaking her truth.

He and Poe struck a surprisingly easy rapport, and he even insisted on buying Ben a particular cocktail because ‘he looks like a cocktail guy’. Rey was worried about how Ben would handle alcohol, but he ended up becoming quite a fan (though she had to beg the pleasantly buzzed man to stop shortening ‘cocktails’ to ‘cocks’ just because Poe said that’s what the ‘cool kids’ call them.)

Nevertheless, she was glad he was enjoying the evening. He almost seemed at home at the restaurant, and fit into her friend circle as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Poe in particular acted like he had known Ben for centuries – She was a little jealous of how easily he was able to suggest drink after drink that all catered perfectly to Ben’s preferences.

“We could be long lost brothers!” Poe exclaimed, now extremely drunk and practically leaning on Finn for support. “Hey babe, do you think we look similar? Maybe he looks like mom-“

“You’re _adopted_ , Love.” Finn replied, amusement evident in his voice. “In fact, Ben looks more like Leia than you do.”

At the mention of Leia’s name, Rey’s gaze returned to Ben. If he was affected, he didn’t show it.

Instead, he turned to her, a smile plastered on his face. “Is this the same Leia you collided with on our way here, sweetheart?”

She managed to look as indignant as she could, despite the worry biting into her. “Yes, but to be fair, we collided into each other.”

Ben turned to Poe. “So you’re Leia’s son. She seemed like an amazing woman.”

“Oh she _is_.” Poe beamed. “The most talented person I’ve ever known. I honestly can’t believe she-“ He paused in the middle of his sentence to let out a heavy sob, then looked positively _startled_.

“Oh.” He said softly. “I’m crying. What the fuck, I’m _crying_ -“

Finn pulled him to his chest, holding him close while pressing soft kisses on his hair. “Shh. You’ve always been an emotional drunk, Love.” He said, soothingly. “How about we go home now? We can all meet up again later-“

Poe muttered a barely audible _okay_ into his fiancé’s hoodie and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

“We’ll handle the bill. You get you big baby home.” Rose assured them, easing the worried lines on Finn’s face. “He probably just misses her. Maybe go pay a visit tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Finn placed one hand around Poe’s waist, expertly handling his weight. “Come on. Let’s get you back home.”

“Wait-“ Poe protested, untangling himself from Finn’s hands and taking a shaky step towards Ben and Rey. “Ben, _dude_ , I will see you again, right?”

“Of course.” Ben replied. “Go home and take rest, Poe.”

“Anything you say!” Poe exclaimed, and flashed him a smile before sauntering back to his bewildered lover’s arms.

To her credit, Rose waited till the couple went outside to let out a nervous giggle. “Oh wow. _That_ was weird. Even for Poe.” She raised an eyebrow, looking at Ben with interest. “Are you sure you’ve never met him before?”

“I’m sure.” Ben replied quickly.

But Rey did not miss the tremble of doubt in his voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh that took way longer than I expected!  
> (Is that a lil bit of upcoming angst I smell)  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be way more steamy, I promise!


	6. How the heck do you suck off your demon boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************  
> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains a very long, indulgent, scene detailing oral sex  
> ***************************

When they returned home, Rey couldn’t help but notice how _silent_ Ben was being. He retreated to his usual corner with a book spread open in front of him, but was still on the same page even when Rey returned from her bath.

“Not feeling well?” She asked, crouching down to his field of vision.

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Still thinking about all the bad things I’ve done to humans in my life. It’s… rather difficult to get over.”

“Maybe you can try taking a hot shower.” She suggested. “It always helps me calm down.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” He said, closing the book with a resounding _thwack_. Clearly wound up. “Can you show me how that works?”

After teaching Ben the complicated workings of her shower ( _If you turn the tap more than thrice the knob might come off so be careful, okay?_ ) she left him to his own devices and returned to her bed.

Ben was _clearly_ tensed and needed to let off some steam. Not to mention, she was still feeling pangs of unreasonable jealous at his instant connection with Poe.

Also, she had been wanting to kiss him for what seemed like _eons_.

When he came out of the shower (fully dressed, damn it) she took a deep breath to compose herself before walking towards him. He met her gaze with a blissful smile.

“You were right.” He said, “The bath helped.”

“I think there is something that would help even _more_.” She said, giving him what she hoped came across as a seductive smile.

He seemed to have understood her intent. “Rey, are you trying to seduce me?”

She was instantly mortified. “No, no you’re right- You’re _clearly_ dealing with some heavy stuff right now and I should have just made you some tea or something and-“

He pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck. “No, Rey. I… want this.” He nipped at the soft skin and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. “You were so kind. And you looked so beautiful.”

He sat on her bed as she sat on his lap facing him, their mouths meeting in desperate movements. He brought one hand up to support her neck and pushed her head closer, her tongue deeper, and his moan echoed in her mouth. His other hand roamed freely, pausing to squeeze here and there, until she guided it to her right breast where it made itself at home, squeezing gently one second, pulling her hard nipple the next.

He was rock hard under her, and Rey _knew_ she wanted to see just how he looked. She _knew_ she wanted to make him cum, to empty his head of all his bad thoughts so he could at least get a good night’s sleep.

She pulled back, and smiled shyly. “There’s something I want to do to you, Ben.”

“Anything.” He answered at once, and that gave her the courage to go on.

Rey made sure to keep eye contact as she dropped to her knees before him.

“What-“ Ben swallowed nervously. “What are you doing, Rey?”

“I’m sure you’ve read about this in one of my books, _darling_.” She said, smiling wickedly. “I’d like to suck you off, Ben. I want to know what you taste like. Is that okay?”

“You don’t have to do this-“

“I _want_ to.” She interrupted. “ _Please_?”

His _yes_ was soft and breathy and she _loved_ it. She _loved_ how he shivered when she ran one finger up and down his tented pants. She _loved_ the small gasp that escaped him when she kissed his hard cock over his clothes.

And she _absolutely loved_ how he looked like he was coming undone right in front of her.

“So eager.” She teased, kissing the wet spot where his tip was. “Gushing for me. Such a good boy.”

“ _Rey_ -“ He gasped, unconsciously bucking towards her. “Please-“

“Please _what_?”

“ _Please-_ “ He repeated, pleading for a pleasure he did not yet know of. “ _Please_ , _please_ , _please_ -“

And Rey was generous, so she took care of him. She gently pulled down the zipper, and pressed a quick kiss on his covered cock before swiftly pulling down his underwear as well.

She _was_ expecting it, but it still took her by surprise when his hard, dripping dick sprung up to kiss her cheeks.

“So eager.” She repeated, making sure to look into his eyes as she wrapped her right palm around him, free at last. She couldn’t fit him in her hold. That excited her. “So hard and _throbbing_. All for me, Ben?”

“Fuck yes-“

She feigned shock. “Who taught you to swear, young man?”

He groaned in frustration. “Stop teasing me-“

“Alright.” Rey agreed. “No more teasing.” And then she licked a long strip up the underside of his member, until she reached the top and kissed his weeping slit.

He had let out a string of expletives, cursing loudly, huskily, voice thick with _want_.

“What do you want me to do, Ben?” Rey asked, feigning innocence as she gently brought her fist up and down his cock, using her saliva as lubrication. “You have to use your words and tell me, baby.”

“Again-“ He barked out. “Do it again.” Then, “…please.”

“You want me to lick your big cock all over?” She goaded him. “Want to feel my lips all over your skin? Or-“ She gave his tip another sudden lick, then pursed her lips around it, enjoying how he watched her with rapt attention. “Do you want me to suck you dry?”

“Rey- ah-“

“Use your words, baby.” She squeezed him just a little tighter, earning another curse from his lips. “You have to tell me _exactly_ what you need.”

“Suck me.” He said, blushing fiercely. “Please. Suck me dry-“

“Good boy.” She complimented, before stepping back to stretch her jaw. Ben was _big_. She needed to be careful.

And then she took his cock into her mouth, slowly easing his entire length inside, until her nose brushed against his body. She stayed like that for a while, softly breathing through her nose as Ben cooed above her, telling her how good her mouth felt, how amazing he felt, how he’d never known such pleasure-

Then she drew back. He was flushed, hungry, and it looked like his need had won against his shyness.

His cock stood proud and upright, glistening with precum and her saliva, and she wasted no time to wrap both her hands around it again. She took some of him in, and waited for him to settle down before bobbing up and down his shaft.

He was _extremely_ appreciative. He kept groaning in pleasure, whispering sweet nothings that she was _sure_ were from her extensive collection but they sounded so _good_ coming from him.

“Such a perfect fucking mouth-“ he gasped as she twirled her tongue around his tip before getting back to sucking him earnestly. “Look at you, drooling all over my cock like that. You look so fucking beautiful like this. So beautiful when you’re swallowing my dick-“

She _knew_ she was dripping, and she _ached_ for some comfort. But she needed both her hands on his dick, and this was supposed to be about _him_ , so-

_His feet_.

She blushed at the thought. Would it be asking for too much? Would it be moving too fast?

She took her mouth off of him with a pop, and bit back laughter at the dejected look on his face. She stood up using his thighs for support (her legs were numb after kneeling for so long) and without breaking eye contact, pulled down her panties from under her skirt.

Ben froze.

He watched her as she stepped out of the wet cloth one leg at a time and flung it to the laundry basket.

“Come here-“ He growled, and she obeyed. He placed both hands on her waist, fingers digging into her skin.

“Can I touch you?” He begged. “Please. I need to know.”

“Yes.” She breathed.

His fingers were on her cunt in a second, his mouth open in wonder at the wetness between her legs. “You enjoyed it.” He stated in awe. “You _enjoyed_ sucking my dick.”

She pressed her thighs together, trapping his inquisitive fingers and coating them in her slick. “You know what I will enjoy even more?”

His eyes snapped back to her face in a heartbeat. “Tell me.”

“If I can grind on you while I taste you-“ She said shyly. “If I can rub my pussy all over your foot while I drink your cum. Please, Ben?”

“ _Fuck_ ” He groaned, leaning forward to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. Once her grip loosened, he withdrew his fingers and watched her blush as he licked every digit clean. “You taste delicious, Rey. Next time, you’ll _have_ to allow me to feast on you.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “But today-“

“Today, you’re gonna rub your sweet cunt all over my foot as you choke on my cock-“ Ben interrupted. “And when I cum, you’ll drink it all like a good girl, won’t you?”

_Oh_.

As much as she adored Ben being a blushing mess, she had to admit that it was also very… exciting when Ben _took charge_.

“Yes.” She said, squatting to sit right where he had told her to. He moved his leg slightly, his rough skin rubbing pleasantly on her cunt. She moved and wrapped her hands around his thigh, holding on tight and rubbing against his lower leg.

He pumped his cock twice before bending down to press the tip against her lips.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart.” He cooed.

“But Ben, I need _both_ my hands to hold on to you.” Rey teased. “There’s only one thing you can do now.”

He pressed his cock head on her cheeks, leaving drops of precum wherever it touched. “And what is that?”

“You have to fuck my face.” Rey stated matter-of-factly. “Use my mouth to make yourself feel good. But gently, please.” She winked at him. “I’m not very much into pain.”

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Ben sounded concerned. “You don’t have to-“

“Ben, I’m _dripping_ all over you.” She pouted. “Or don’t you want my mouth on you anymore?”

“I want it.” He replied eagerly. “But I don’t want to hurt you-“

“If I tap your thigh twice, that means _stop_.” Rey explained, showing him through action as well. “Worse comes to worst, I’ll just bite you until you pull away.”

He winced at her words. “I’ll make sure it never comes to that.”

It was quite possibly a little awkward for him, having to bend over ever so slightly so he could slowly enter her mouth. Though she still kept her pussy flush against his flesh, she angled herself so that it would be easier on him.

_Baby steps_ , she told himself, watching with amusement as he shuddered at every inch she took in. _Baby steps, Rey_. _Don’t wanna scare the big bad demon away._

“Is- Is that okay?” Ben asked, trying to appear as calm as he could despite the half-naked woman drooling over his length. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

She hummed in contentment, moving her head a little, silently urging him to move.

Despite her assurances, he began slowly, his eyes trained on her to identify any sign of discomfort. Rey took in as much as she could, gyrating on his rough skin as she did so. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this wet just with a cock stretching her mouth.

Rey could almost pinpoint the moment Ben gave into his pleasure. His thrusts became more forceful, less rhythmic, and his head was thrown back as he moaned out loud.

“That’s it- you take my cock so well- pretty girl, beautiful beautiful girl-“ He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. “Letting me fuck your pretty mouth like this- so _wet_ everywhere. Never knew you’ll feel so _good_ -“

His breaths got even heavier, and as he held her face tight and fucked her throat, Rey _knew_ it was time. Ben was too lost in his pleasure to give her a warning, but she was still prepared, and when he stumbled a little, still in shock from a great orgasm, she met his eyes and made sure he was looking right at her when she swallowed.

He chuckled at that. “You really _did_ drink it all.”

“I keep my promises.” She grinned, and he gently helped her up. Her legs had gone numb again. Bummer.

“Did you…?” He cast a knowing look at his decidedly not-dry foot. She flushed in embarrassment.

“No, not really.” She answered truthfully. “If only it were that easy. But it felt… really good, though.”

“Can I-“ He licked his lips. “Can I try to return the favour?”

It _was_ enticing, but-

“Not today.” She said firmly. “Next, we cuddle, watch a movie and stuff ourselves, and then we sleep.”

And though he protested, they did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al right. I am definitely NOT the best at writing smut in any capacity.   
> But i really hope this didn't come across as gross or disgusting or weird!  
> Please feel free to leave criticisms because I really do want to develop my ability to write straight up erotica lol
> 
> (Also this chapter was a definite break from the angst... but it's not over yet!)


	7. How the heck do you deal with a surprising turn of events regarding your demon boyfriend?

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” Ben asked again, curled up on her bed as he watched her do her hair. “The more we meet your friends, the more the possibility of them seeing me for who I am increases.”

“Kaydel felt left out, not getting to meet you yesterday.” She expertly separated her hair into three equal parts with the ease of someone who had been doing it for centuries. “And after Rose _gushed_ about you, she _had_ to see you.”

“I’m glad Rose found me acceptable.” There was a shy smile on his face. “I do still worry about Poe, though.”

Rey paused. “Oh. Right.” She tried not to seem accusatory, but- “You seemed to _really_ get along with Poe.”

He didn’t sense her _real_ question. Of course he didn't. “Oh yes, he was quite an agreeable man. He and Finn made an adorable couple.”

“That answer passes.”

“...what?”

“Nothing-“ She finished typing her three buns, and turned around expectedly. “Well?”

“It’s adorable.” He grinned. “You look adorable.”

“Adorable enough for a kiss?” She teased, walking closer till she stood an arm’s length away from him.

“Always.” He murmured, pulling her in.

She loved how _confident_ he had become in just a few days. He moved his hands with _purpose_ as he nibbled on her lips, bringing her closer so she could perch on his lap and _oh_ _there he was_ – 

"You're awfully chipper this morning-" She teased.

"...huh?"

Well, he _was_ a work in progress.

And as she dutifully tucked his spent cock back into his pants, Rey realised this was one work she would thoroughly _enjoy_. 

* * *

The wedding date was _close_ , and Kaydel had suggested that they all pool their finances together and get their friends a great, big, _useful_ gift.

Which was easier than spending _days_ thinking up a great, big, useful gift by herself, so Rey had agreed.

They had arranged to meet at a café just down the street, and though Rey had gotten dressed a full _hour_ before the meeting time, the unexpected _delays_ led to them reaching there a full fifteen minutes after the appointed time.

“You were blowing him.” Rose accused the moment they stepped in. “Your lips are _puffed_ and Ben looks like he has just achieved _nirvana_.”

Rey chose not to answer, simply brushing past her friend’s comment to introduce Ben to an _extremely_ excited Kaydel.

“I’m Rose’s girlfriend!” She said, smiling widely and shaking his extended arm with both her hands. “Pleasure to meet you, Ben! I've heard about the syph- _hat_ situation, so please feel free to keep it on! Thanks for agreeing to chip in!”

“Thank _you_ for inviting me.” He smiled, and Rey took pleasure in how he _still_ looked red and flushed. “So, what are we getting?”

Rose reached inside her purse and pulled out a piece of crumbled paper. Wordlessly, Kaydel took it from her, straightened it and held it up for the others to see.

A flyer for an animal shelter.

“ _Maz’s Takodana. Seeking good natured people to adopt out precious pups._ ” Ben read out loud. 

“A dog?” Rey asked, a little taken aback. “That seems an awfully risky _gift_ , don’t you think?”

“Not if you know what _I_ know.” Kaydel grinned. “I nicked it from Leia. She told me Poe’s been visiting this one dog in particular at Maz’s, but wasn’t sure about adopting him because of the expenses. So-“ She held up three fingers. “-we four get the doggie, Rose and I handle the shots and the food, you two get the dog toys _and_ the dog bed-“

“-and _they_ get the dog!” Rose said, excited. “Of course, me and Kay would dog-sit him till the happy couple comes back from their honeymoon.”

“And Maz is apparently Leia’s good friend. She even volunteered to pitch in a bit-“ Kaydel was practically vibrating in excitement, “What do you guys think?”

“Will Finn like it too?” Rey asked. “It’s a gift for _both_ of them, so-“

“Oh, Finn _definitely_ wants a pup.” Rose answered. “He’s been eating my ear off, talking about BB8-“

“BB8?” Rey asked, curious, as Ben stiffened beside her. “What’s that?”

“That’s the pup Poe has been visiting.” Kaydel lowered her voice, “Maz told Leia, who told _me_.”

“And we know for _sure_ that Leia won’t be going that route, because she already has an amazing gift-“ Rose smiled. “She finally got the papers ready to legally adopt Poe.”

Ben’s hand was on her’s in an instant. She squeezed once, twice, before the news finally sank in and she could trust herself to speak. “His dad finally gave up?”

“Yes. I think he _finally_ understood that Leia’s been more of a parent to Poe than _he_ ever has.” Rose said, idly playing with the napkin in front of her. “It’s been quite a ride, hasn’t it?”

“It has-“ Rey felt her voice tremble. “I’m happy for them.. I really am..” She didn’t want to cry and make a scene at a café of all places, even though they were most definitely tears of happiness, but she couldn’t reign herself in.

That’s when she felt Ben shake beside her.

“Look at you both-“ Kaydel laughed, sounding near tears herself. “You’re gonna make us cry too- Ben, you big softie, you don’t even know they whole story-“

“Do I need to?” He let out a laugh, eyes still brimming with tears. “It sounds wonderful.”

“Poe’s been living with her since he was in high school. His parents had just up and left, and Leia decided to take him in.” Rose explained. “She and Han loved him like their own kid. They tracked down his real parents, but they refused to let Poe go… till _now_. He _is_ an adult, so it would have happened eventually anyway, but his birth parents withdrawing their opposition _really_ sped things up.” 

"Poe doesn't know yet, obviously." Kaydel confirmed. "Leia said she's ready to go to court the moment he decides a date and time."

Ben squeezed Rey’s hand _hard_. “Wow.” He whispered, “That’s beautiful. He met the right people at the right time.”

“More like he was left no other choice-“ Kaydel perked up. “After all, he roomed with-“

She paused, staring at nothing in particular for a minute, before reaching for her coffee and taking a deep sip.

Rey waited for her to continue. She never did.

* * *

Maz’s rescue shelter was _loud_. There were kittens and dogs running around everywhere, and Rey swore she even saw a monkey.

(Rose said she might have seen a mirror. Hahaha.)

The animals were _very_ friendly, making sure every guest felt welcome _and_ were covered in well meaning slobber. Kaydel had already found a favourite ( _I’m naming him Gary_ , she said, holding up a black pug. _He looks like a Gary._ ) and Rose was drawn to the surprisingly amicable cats. It took Rey approximately five minutes to start a game of fetch with a few dalmatians, and a particularly shabby-looking golden retriever had decided to rest his head on Ben’s feet, making him unable to move another step.

It took Maz _ages_ to come out, loudly making excuses about how she was elbow deep in preparing some chow, but when the spry old lady laid eyes on Ben, her face turned _pale_.

“You.” She whispered in shock. “Where were you all this time?”

Ben looked confused, and Rey jumped in to help. “I think you might have the wrong person- it’s Ben’s first time in this part of the country-“

“I can’t forget this face even if I wanted to, young lady.” Maz said, her gaze never leaving the hulking man. “But you do seem a _lot_ different from what you were when you left.”

Their strange interaction was cut short when Rose and Kaydel came running to ask about BB8. Maz answered them properly, though her gaze would often drift to Rey and Ben, and over to their joined hands.

“Maybe we can make up an excuse and go home?” Rey whispered.

Ben shook his head. “No, I want to know.” He answered softly. “I’ve been having this… _strange_ feeling for a while now. Maybe talking to her would help.”

“You don’t _have_ to, Ben.”

“I _want_ to.” He stressed.

* * *

BB8 was a small Shiba, and everyone was _instantly_ enamoured. He’d been sleeping inside, but jumped up the moment he heard Maz. Rey and Rose played with him eagerly, both having fallen instantly in love, as Kayedel quizzed Maz about the pup, his medical conditions, instructions for his care.

Ben sat at a distance, stroking the old golden retriever’s head as he followed Rey with his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her, as if he was anchoring himself there with her presence.

After a while, Kaydel joined them, and Rey took it as a chance to go to Ben.

He greeted her with a smile, still dutifully petting the dog at his feet.

“He seems to like you.” Rey commented, crouching down to get a better look at the pooch. “He hasn’t left you side since you came here.”

“That’s because that’s Han’s dog.”

Maz walked up to them, looking a little calmer than she had minutes ago.

“Chewie watched you grow up, Ben.” She said softly. “He lost you once. This time, he’s making sure he never loses sight of you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot! Tis plot!   
> And I know y'all have your theories – I definitely have something in mind, but I'm hoping I don't leave a bunch of plotholes at the end lol  
> Thank you so much for your comments! They keep me going!


	8. How the heck do you NOT name your demon boyfriend

Ben and Rey stayed behind after Rose and Kaydel left. The two women didn’t even question them, and Rey was once again thankful for how understanding Rose was.

(Though if it were Finn, he would have definitely stuck around. Maybe Rose and Kaydel were just cool like that)

Chewie was still hanging around Ben, and despite the shock, he had gone right back to fussing about the dog. If it weren’t for Maz’s heavy gaze on them, Rey would have felt it the very picture of bliss – big man loving a big dog… what more could she ask for?

 _Maybe a little less old creepy lady_ , her mind supplied.

She forced herself to break the uncomfortable silence.

“I’m really sure he’s not who you think he is, Maz.” Rey said. “His name is not even really Ben-“

“Benjamin Solo. I was there when he was named.” The old lady spoke in a no-nonsense manner. “Nothing surprising, considering I _am_ one of Leia’s closest friends.”

Ben had stopped moving.

“See? He recognises her name.” Maz exclaimed triumphantly. “As if I needed more proof-“

“I live in her dorm, Maz.” Rey supplied. “He has met her _once_.”

_And burst into tears right after, but let’s not think about that._

The lady all but ignored her, choosing instead to focus on the big man who looked like a wounded puppy.

“I don’t know what you’ve told her you are, child, but you’re Han’s and Leia’s son. You disappeared over a year ago.” Maz sounded kinder, more sympathetic. “And the day you disappeared, Leia forgot she ever had a son. Your belongings did not exist. It was as if _you_ had never existed.”

“I..” Ben breathed. “I don’t understand-“

“You _disappeared_ from the world, boy.” She crouched down beside him. “And I fear it may have been my fault. I’m the one who told you about your grandfather, after all.”

Rey should leave. She _knew_ she should. But Ben kept shooting her glances, as if making sure she was still there.

“You’re mistaken, madam-“ He said. “I have no recollection of ever being in this place-“

“When you were ten, you chipped your tooth and broke your nose on these very same steps.” Maz gestured vaguely to the house, and Rey guessed, to the steps inside. “You _refused_ to sleep without Chewie being at the same room, even as a teenager. Your hobby was writing words very fancy-“

“Calligraphy?” Rey supplied.

Maz looked surprised, as if she had forgotten she was still there. “Yes. That.”

“I assure you, this boy you speak of is not me-“

“And you were quite a little magic nerd.” Maz continued, brushing his protests away. “You’d sneak past everyone to steal my books… dangerous books, they were. If I’d known they would consume you, I’d have burnt them-“ Her eyes turned misty. “But I was an overconfident fool, and I thought I could control a curious child who dreamt of living up to his grandfather’s legacy.”

Ben was frozen, and Rey felt more like an outsider than ever.

_Magic? Grandfather? What?_

“Anakin Skywalker. He was a believer in magic too.” Maz continued. “You idolised him, though you had never met him. You tried to contact him, and you thought you had succeeded.”

“No-“ Ben’s protest was feeble, like he was questioning himself.

“You were so excited that day. You came to me talking about how you could hear _his_ voice in your head. And in turn, _we_ treated you so poorly-“ Maz was in tears, shaking with grief as she reached over and took his hands in hers. “You were only _twelve_ , Benjamin. And we thought you _mad_. Even I believed it, rather than thinking a child had succeeded where I had failed.” She brought his hands to her face, pressing her forehead against his skin. “I _refused_ to believe it.”

Ben was crying too, his giant frame barely holding back heavy sobs.

“I apologise, Ben-“ Maz said softly. “I apologise for failing you-”

“Your tears are for someone else.” He cut her off in desperation. “I’m not _human_. You can ask Rey-“ He gestured to her, wordlessly begging her for help. “You seem to know of the _other side_. If so, you should sense it. I don’t belong _here_.”

His movements turned wilder. “Rey, please-“ He said, “Tell her!”

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She thought of Ben’s reaction to Leia, how Leia had reacted to Ben, and she wasn’t fool enough to think there was nothing there.

She wet her lips. “I think you should let her speak, Ben.” She said resolutely. He seemed taken aback by her betrayal, but Maz’s gratitude rolled off her in waves.

“You two should sit down for a moment. Or maybe take a walk. I’ll get us some nice calming tea-“ She paused and looked at Ben expectedly, her expression turning to disappointment within seconds. “You never liked tea, Ben.”

“I shall know it once I try it.” Ben said stubbornly.

With a slight smile, the old lady waddled back into her house. Chewie seemed torn, but once again chose to stay with Ben.

Once Maz had disappeared, Rey decided to speak. 

“You almost told her your true identity… is that okay?” 

Her companion nodded gruffly.

Silence spread again.

“So, you want to go on that walk?” Rey asked, slipping her hand into his. She was grateful when he didn’t pull away.

“Yes. This all seems surreal.” He said, voice heavy with doubt. “Almost convincing. But there is no way for a demon to have been born to human parents. And no way I lived as a human so recently that my supposed parents are still alive.” He shook his head. “I have memories dating back to _centuries_.”

“Maybe you had been summoned here?” Rey offered. “Maybe, like how you are playing my lover, you played their son?”

“That _is_ possible. But she seems to _know_ our side. Such people are not easily tricked.” He mused out loud. “She would _know_ if I manufactured memories.”

“You had a human twin, then?”

“With eerily similar tastes.” He added. Then a little shyly, “I _do_ dislike tea.”

Rey wanted to laugh at the sheepish look on his face. “Are you planning on drinking it still?”

“I’d loathe to feed her theory.” Ben confessed. “I can’t bear to hurt more people. Not when the end is so _close_.”

 _The end_. In a few months, Ben would be gone, and Rey would be _dead_.

“What will you do once… our deal is over?” _Once I am dead?_

He winced. “I’m trying not to think about that. Honestly, I’m regretting it already.”

_Oh?_

“Regretting taking my soul?” She teased. “Have you grown fond of me, Ben?”

“Very.” He confessed. “I regret how short our time together will be.”

She stood on her tiptoes, dragging him down by his collar so their lips met. He reciprocated eagerly, pulling her close to him and coaxing up a thigh to cup her ass.

They had less than a year. And knowing this had made him bolder. 

_And to think, this person didn not even know what a kiss was_ _._

Breathless, Rey pulled away with a smile. “No time off in hell so you can come see your new recruit?”

Ben’s grin instantly faded, and he looked genuinely confused. But before she could prod him further, ( _Oh fuck, did he mean for this to be a one-time thing???_ ) Maz returned with two mugs filled to the brim, and they had to act _proper_ once again.

She could see Ben trying hard not to smile as Maz shoved a cup filled with coffee into his waiting hands.

“I see you still doubt me, my child.” Maz said, once she made herself comfortable. “But are you willing to listen to the rest of the story?”

“Yes.” Ben was resigned. Her perceptiveness with the coffee had won him over.

“You were _twelve_ when you attempted to summon Anakin Skywalker.” Maz began abruptly. “That night you came to me, overjoyed that your grandfather was talking to you. Of course, I was skeptical.” 

Her fingers tapped nervously against the arm of the chair she sat on. “You even told your parents, and your mother was _horrified_. Asked me if it was true, and I told her all I knew – You _cannot_ bring back the dead.” She wasn’t meeting their gaze. “They sent you to your uncle. Years later, you returned a changed boy. Still kind, still gentle, but guarded. You wouldn’t look at me.”

Ben stiffened. Chewie whined in protest when he stopped petting him.

“The change was more drastic the months before you left. You would not talk to friends or family. You had nasty fights with the people you _loved_. You broke your father’s heart, and Leia called me one night, crying about how her family was falling apart and all she could do was _watch_.” She paused, once again reaching over to grab Ben’s shaking hands in comfort. “The next day, she laughed when I asked about her son. She insisted that you never existed, that I was pulling a prank. I went to her house, but your room was _different_. Your hobby room was _bare_ , and try as I did, I could not find even one piece of your art that Leia had once proudly displayed.”

 _Ben’s room_.

Rey thought back to her first day moving in to Leia’s dorm. _I live on the ground floor, and normally the renters take the upper stories. They're all full this time of the year_ , Leia had said. _But we have an extra room down with us, and since you seem to be in a dire state, why don’t you move in there?_

She had taken Ben’s room.

 _No, not this Ben_. She told herself. _The Ben from Maz’s memories_.

“I could find no traces of you _anywhere_.” Maz continued. “School records. Birth certificates. Photographs. But I visited your father, and he remarked on how he was holding on to his old car _because his son had wanted it_. Of course-“ She chuckled dryly. “-Han refused to believe me and attributed it to old age and dementia. But that was all the proof I needed. You existed, Ben. And some old magic had taken you away.”

“It sounds like a fairy tale.” Rey breathed.

“That’s because it _is_.” Ben sighed, “Aunt Maz, I appreciate your imagination, but I have lived for _centuries-_ “

He stopped, realising what he had just said.

“ _Aunt Maz-_ “ The old lady sobbed. “Oh _Ben-_ “

“Y-you’re wrong. _Please_ -“ Ben begged, “Please believe me. I’m what you would call a _demon_ , and I’ve lived for _centuries_ -“

Maz looked at him with searching eyes, then realisation and horror dawned on her face. “Oh, my boy-“ She cried, “My poor, poor boy.. what have you _done_ -“

“What have I-“

“The _voice_. Of course. It was never Anakin-“ She was talking faster now, her words attempting to keep pace with her thoughts. “You summoned a demon, of course – to wish to meet your grandfather… you couldn’t have known, merely twelve… So if you are a demon now, and you have memories far beyond a human lifetime, then-“ She looked at him with pity and fear in her gaze. “My boy, my poor boy. You summoned a demon. And you gave it a _name_.”

Rey felt the first tendrils of fear and foreboding envelope her. She felt strange, unbalanced, and she didn’t even register that she had asked Maz a question.

“What happens when you name a demon?”

“My girl, when you give a demon a name, a _human_ identity-“ Maz shuddered. “-you _bond_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL that took a while!  
> Sorry for the late update! I was preparing for an exam, and I couldn't afford any distractions!  
> (Ps - I hope this is making sense lol)


	9. How the heck do you not go to bed angry with your demon boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************************  
> This chapter has content of a sexual nature because of course it does.  
> *********************************

Bonding with a demon, Maz explained, was very different from what it sounded like. It was more than making _friends_.

No. It was a sharing of _identity_.

“A promise.” Maz explained. “You share your _essence_ with them. Become two halves of a whole. This would, of course, mean they can never harm _you_ and are always at _your_ disposal. But-“ She looked at Ben with evident helplessness in her eyes. “It also means that once you die, they can take your place. And in turn, your soul will take theirs.”

 _Eternal damnation_ , Rey thought. She remembered Ben’s shocked gratefulness when she gave him a name. His repeated questions of whether she was _sure_ she really wanted to do it. _It’s almost the end_ , he had said.

 _So_ this _is why we’ll never meet again_.

“Rey-“ Ben asked, “Did you really not know?”

“I must not have paid attention when they took it in class-“ She tried to joke. But it was obvious that she was shaken, and when Ben reached over to put an arm around her, she instinctively moved away.

He looked _miserable_.

Good, she thought spitefully.

Maz had caught their little interaction. “By any chance, my girl…did you-“

Rey nodded. “I named him Ben Solo.”

“You gave him his own name?” Maz was more curious than worried. “That is _quite_ a coincidence.”

“I named him after my grandfather... _Ben Kenobi_ -“ Rey confessed, a little embarrassed at her lackluster naming sense. “And then Han came to mind so.. _Solo_.”

Maz’s eyes lit up with recognition. “You’re Kenobi’s granddaughter? Well! I never thought that man would ever settle down! He’s never even mentioned a wif-“ Then, a heavy pause. “Child, you named a _demon_.”

“I have realised.” Rey sighed, then added “ _now_ ” for Ben’s benefit. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

“It cannot be reversed.” He said gently. “I’m sorry.”

“Shove your apology up your ass.” Rey muttered, looking away. “You should have told me the fucking terms and conditions instead of just acting like I’d just given you the _moon_ -“

“I’m sorry-“ He repeated, not knowing what else to do.

“I’ll definitely look into it, now that we know what the problem is.” Maz pressed. “I _know_ I can help you. _Both_ of you.”

Rey noted with irritation that Maz was more at ease talking about _her_ upcoming doom than what had happened to Ben. Even if she dies, Ben gets to _live_ as human. What was her death to someone she had just met today?

But then again, as someone who grew up utterly alone, she was _used_ to being overlooked.

She and Maz exchanged phone numbers before Rey walked out of the place, Ben silently following behind. They travelled back in silence, and her anger and helplessness festered. She’d thought she was okay with being sent to hell for a dumb wish, but somewhere along the way she had started assuming that Ben would be there with her.

_How stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

By the time they reached home, she was _livid_.

“On your knees. _Now_.” She hissed, not even sparing Ben a look.

“Rey..?”

He sounded confused. _Good_.

“I have less than a year left, and you’re supposed to be my _lover_ , aren’t you?” She said, trying to sound as cold as she could. “Less than a year till I turn into something else entirely, possibly forget who the fuck I ever was, and you won’t even be anywhere near-“

“Rey, I’m so sor-“

“On. Your. Knees.” She snapped. “Enough apologising. Just do what I’m letting you _murder_ me for.”

He sank down to his knees, still somehow _large_.

He looked like he was near tears.

Well, of course he would. She wasn’t the only one who had received earth shattering news that day.

But right now, she wanted to be _selfish_.

Despite the misery in his eyes, he watched closely as she fiddled with her pants, drawing in a deep breath as she impatiently pulled them down and kicked them off.

Blue lace panties, because she had taken to wearing her good lingerie after _he_ had moved in. And judging by the slight tent in his pants, it was very effective.

(But she couldn't care less. Really.)

“Your mouth. Here.” She pointed to her crotch, sitting spread on the side of her bed so that it aligned with his mouth. “Make me forget the fucked up day I’ve had.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. “This is hardly a punishmen-“

“This isn’t about punishing _you_ , demon.” She scowled, and he winced, “This is about pleasuring _me_.”

And just to be _extra_ mean, she refused to tell him _how_. So when she swallowed her sudden insecurities ( _he’s never seen one before calm down_ ) and opened her legs for him, his expression was a mixture of arousal and confusion.

“How do I-“ he swallowed, and finally looked up to meet her eyes. “How do I begin?”

“Figure it out yourself.” She said, tugging softly at his hair. “Hurry.”

Ben went back in, and after a second of silence (that seemed _much_ longer than it really was) he gave her a soft, languid lick.

“ _Ben!_ ”

He immediately pulled back, looking horrified. “I’m sorry – did that hurt-“

She somehow managed to subdue the rush of giggles threatening to escape her because of the look on his face. “No.” She answered honestly. “I just, didn’t expect you to go in mouth first-“

“Please show me how to pleasure you-“ He begged. “I want to make it good for you-“

“What you did-“ She blushed. “What you did was good. More of it, please. And here-“ She slowly drew circles around her clit, watching his eyes trace her movements eagerly. “Here is where it feels the best. So, uh, work your way up-“

Ten minutes later, Rey was cursing herself for not making him do this sooner. Ben made up for his lack of technique with his voracity, and somewhere along the way his tail had once again come out, and his tongue (oh _fuck_ , his _tongue_ ) was now split.

A thick, split tongue, teasing her just the right way, making her want to dig her fingers into his hair and keep him in between her thighs forever.

And Ben never paused, not even to breathe. If she could have found it in her to form a coherent thought, she would have definitely been wondering if demons even needed to breathe. But as things were now, she could barely remember her name.

And the closer she came to her peak, the more the ache grew.

“Fingers-“ She moaned. “ _Please_ , in me-“ She guided one giant hand from its perch on her inner thigh (diligently keeping her wide open for his assault) to press one thick finger into her gushing opening.

Ben worked on autopilot, finally removing his mouth from her cunt to watch, fascinated, as she coated his finger in her slick and slowly pushed it in.

“So _tight_ -“ He praised, leaning in to see better. “How are you going to take my cock in that tiny hole, sweetheart?”

“Please Ben-“ She keened, guiding him to move his hand and fuck her the way she wanted. But Ben was content just watching, an uncharacteristically smug smile on his face.

“Is one finger enough, sweetheart?” He teased. “Would you like two?”

 _Yes_ , she nodded, still wordlessly fucking herself with his finger. _Please_.

To her utter misery, Ben gently pulled it out. It was both embarrassing and a turn on to watch him suck his digit clean, as if she were something _delectable_.

When done, he leaned forward and pressed a second finger on her lips. “Why don’t you use your pretty mouth to get me ready?” he whispered. “Remind me how well you sucked my cock.”

She eagerly took the finger in, enjoying his charged gaze as she licked, sucked and nipped at it. And once Ben deemed it _ready_ , the appendage was unceremoniously pulled out with a loud _pop_.

And then he was pounding two fingers into her, hitting all the right places, as his mouth continued to tend to her aching clit. She moaned and whispered encouragements as he helped her chase her orgasm, and she _exploded_ before she could warn him.

Satisfied, she sank to the floor, still shaking from exertion. It had been a _while_ , and even then she wasn’t sure she’d ever cum so fast or so hard.

Ben still looked _hungry_ , and she noticed him stealthily paw his tented pants as he licked the remnants of her from his fingers. And though this was supposed to be for _her_ , she desperately wanted to make him cum too.

She looked him in the eye, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out in invitation.

“Oh?” He said, smirking, as he walked over. “What are you trying to tell me, Rey?”

_Did he want her to beg?_

She closed her mouth in irritation. _She was showing him mercy, and if he didn’t want it-_

“I’d hoped you’d let me fuck your sweet mouth again.” He continued unprompted, inching closer and now shamelessly rubbing his bulge in front of her. “Been on my mind all day. Will you let me, sweetheart?” In one swift moment, his zipper was down and his weeping cock was in his hands. “ _Please?_ ”

_Fuck those puppy eyes. Fuck his ‘pleases’._

Nonetheless, the next minute, Rey found her lips stretching around his dick as he eagerly pounded into her.

“Better than I remember-“ He moaned in between ‘ _fuck’_ s and _‘so good’_ s. “You take me _so well_. Can you show me your tits?” He pleaded. “Please let me see those pretty little tits, sweetheart.”

With him still relentlessly using her mouth as he pleased, Rey gingerly unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her flimsy little bra. He grunted in approval as her pink nipples came into view.

He pulled out so he could press the head of his cock against one nipple, slowly moving it around in circles, weirdly reminiscent of an animal marking its territory. “Pretty, pretty tits.” He complimented. “One day, I’ll spend all my time loving them. But today-“ he pushed into her mouth again, moaning in appreciation as she immediately swirled her tongue around him. “Ah – today I want to cover your tits with my cum. Is that okay?”

She hummed in agreement, then nodded to seal the deal.

“Thank you-“ he whispered, suddenly shy. “Been imagining it ever since I read it in one of your _delightful_ books-“

She grinned around his length. He cupped her face affectionately, then resumed his thrusts.

She could tell exactly when he was about to cum. Ben pulled out and immediately set to work, teasing himself until he burst and came in ribbons on her chest. Once he was drained, he smiled, content, as she reached over to pull out tissues and clean herself up.

“Quite a messy man, aren’t you?” She quipped. “We’ll need to have a long _talk_ tomorrow, but I’m glad we’re not going to bed angry-“

“Oh?” He grinned coyly, settling onto his knees once again. “Who said we’re done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm slowly becoming more comfortable writing R18 scenes, but please let me know how I can improve!  
> The plot continues next episode. Your comments make me so happy and give me the energy to push on to complete this soon!  
> (ALSO can y'all believe John Oliver and Adam Driver did THAT???!!!??? Maybe not all of 2020 is bad)


End file.
